A Death and A Birth
by doctorwho29
Summary: This takes place soon after the Cell Game. Gohan and Chi Chi are trying to adjust to life without Goku when a certain discovery complicates things.
1. Peace with a Price

**Recent Note: This one is getting the same revamped treatment as "Life Goes On."**

* * *

Chapter 1: Peace with a Price

The sun beat gently down upon Mount Paozu creating a pleasantly warm summer afternoon. The wind whistled softly through the trees causing some leaves to fall onto the sleeping boy below. They tickled his nose causing him to sneeze and wake up. Son Gohan didn't get up right away; he lay in the grass lost in thought. He had gotten into the habit of taking long walks these days in an attempt to distract himself and often fell asleep. He turned his head to the backpack full of textbooks lying near him and then to the open book on his chest. Chi Chi was being very lenient on his studies these days but he did them anyway in another vain attempt to drown out his thoughts and feelings.

It had been a month since the Cell Game had been fought but it seemed like it had been yesterday. Gohan could remember it so clearly; the day he had lost his father forever. He had reached a new level of power, he could have killed Cell but some mad instinct made him prolong it. Cell had activated his final attack and Goku paid the ultimate price to save the world. It wasn't like he felt responsible or anything; his Sayian blood took over and Goku did an extremely noble thing. It was simply the fact that Gohan would never see his Daddy again. He had tried to carry on and for the first few days he had felt fine. But then the sadness came. It wasn't really depression just an emptiness that Gohan couldn't shake. Chi Chi had battled proper depression for a while but her friends and family had helped her pull through. For the Son household everything was exactly the same and yet entirely different.

Gohan sat up, stretched and packed the book away. He stood and began the trek back to the house. Every inch of the wooded path held memories but he tried to ignore them.

"Dad is happy" he told himself aloud "He wanted it this way for the sake of the Earth." He reached the house and entered saying "Mom I'm back."

She was in the kitchen making supper but looked up as her son entered the room; "There you are Gohan. Did you have a good walk?"

"Same as always" he answered.

She smiled and said "Go put your things away and wash up, supper will be ready in a few minutes."

Soon they were seated at the table and serving them selves another one of Chi Chi's excellent meals.

"Mom you made too much food again" Gohan observed.

"Oh my, you'd think after a month I'd stop cooking for, for…" She paused with tears on the edges of her eyes but soon composed herself and said "I'm sure we'll find room for it. Anyway did you get some studying done?"

"Yes Mom. As I was out in the forest I reviewed those chapters on natural science."

"Well done Gohan." She hesitated a minute and said "I'm surprised you're not training these days. I know the Earth is at peace but you used to love martial arts as a hobby."

"I don't have much interest these days." Chi Chi nodded and silently chewed her food. She certainly didn't encourage fighting but she hated to see her son lose interest in something he had loved. She was also slowly submitting to the fact that Sayian blood simply carried the fighter's instinct.

After supper Gohan went outside to take a bath and Chi Chi began washing the dishes. The radio was playing a song she enjoyed but she wasn't really paying attention. She was trying to think of something to help Gohan. He tried to be so tough but sometimes he succumbed to his feelings. Just the other night Chi Chi had passed Gohan's room on her way to bed and heard him crying. She simply had to do something to cheer him up. Her thoughts were interrupted by a commercial on the radio. She listened intently then dropped the plate she had been washing and rushed outside.

She found Gohan in the bath barrel scrubbing his back.

"Gohan listen, I have something to tell you."

He turned around and asked "What is it Mom?"

"I just heard it on the radio; they're having some kind of big tournament soon. Hercule Satan is a part of it and they say that aliens are entering, although I seriously doubt that."

Gohan said "So are saying you want me to enter this tournament?"

"Yes the grand prize is thousands of zenni and a tour of the world's best hot springs! Not to mention the fact that this tournament will do you a ton of good emotionally."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't lie to your mother, young man! So what do you say?"

Gohan sank deeper into the boiling bathwater and thought for a moment. "You know what" he said at last "I think I will enter!"

"Excellent! I can't wait for our prizes!" Gohan smiled in amusement as she walked back inside.

Suddenly, he called her back. "What is it Gohan?"

"Mom could you make me a new gi for the tournament? One just like Dad's?"

"Of course I will! It will be our tribute to Goku."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Mother and son looked at each other and began laughing. It was the happiest either of them had felt since Goku's death.


	2. The Tournament

**This chapter (and a few bits of the next) cover the events of the movie "Bojack Unbound." I apologize to any who haven't seen the movie but I felt this was the way to handle these events. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Tournament

"Gohan, Gohan dear wake up."

Gohan opened his eyes and he asked "What time it is it?"

"Time for you to get ready for the tournament today!"

Gohan sat up in bed and exclaimed "Oh yeah today's the day."

Chi Chi grinned and sat a box down on the bed; "Finished it last night. Hurry up and get it on so I can see you in it!"

She then left the room and Gohan jumped out of bed and pulled the top off of the box; inside sat a folded orange gi. Gohan stared at it for a moment and then starting pulling it on. As he did so he shouted "It fits perfectly Mom!"

"Excellent! Hurry up and let me see it."

He finished tying the belt and walked to the kitchen. Chi Chi grinned from ear to ear as Gohan slowly turned on the spot.

"You remind me so much of your father right now."

Gohan said "I can't think of a higher compliment!"

She indicated the table and said "Breakfast is ready. We need to eat quickly so that we can be ready when Bulma comes to pick us up."

As they ate Gohan said "I wonder who else is entering? I told Piccolo about it so maybe he'll show up."

Chi Chi said "I'll feel sorry for him if he does show up. I feel sorry for anyone who faces the one who single handedly took down Cell."

Gohan blushed but said "It literally was single handed. My left arm was basically dead."

Chi Chi said "Thank goodness for Dende and his healing abilities." The rest of the meal passed uneventfully until they were finally stuffed to the gills. Chi Chi said "You go watch for our ride while I quickly clean up."

"Okay Mom"

He went about and stood next to the kitchen window so he could alert his mother quickly when Bulma arrived. Suddenly he heard a sound that popped his happy bubble; it was the sound of Chi Chi throwing up. Gohan whirled around, stuck his head through the window and asked "Mom are you alright!?"

She was bending over a trashcan breathing deeply but she quickly straightened up and said "Of course I'm alright. It's just all of this excitement over the tournament combined with the huge meals we've been having."

"You're certain you're not sick?"

"Gohan don't worry so much, it'll throw you off your game if you do." A noise was heard overhead and she said "Look here they are."

A Capsule Corp. vehicle was coming in to land and Chi Chi said "I promise I can take care of myself. Put it out of your mind and just have fun today."

She then left the window and hurried to the front door. They entered the craft and were greeted by Bulma, who was clutching her baby, Yamcha, who was driving, and Future Trunks.

"Trunks" Gohan exclaimed "I thought you had gone back to your own time!?"

"I did but I thought you'd like to know that I was able to finish of the androids in my world and I thought you guys would like to know."

"That's awesome Trunks! And now you're entering the tournament?"

Bulma chimed in "I sort of made him. It's an excuse to keep him around longer."

Yamcha said "But don't forget who told you about it in the first place!"

"Yes, yes credit where due and all that jazz." Everyone laughed and they soon they had arrived at Battle Island.

Gohan, Yamcha, and Trunks quickly found the registration stand. Tien was in line in front of them; "Hi everyone! It's great to see all of you." Everyone said their hellos and Tien said to Gohan "I love the clothes by the way."

Gohan said "Thank you. I specifically asked Mom to make them as part of our tribute to Dad."

Tien's face became more serious and he asked "Speaking of your Dad, how are you holding up?"

Trunks and Yamcha turned to listen as Gohan said "I'm doing as well as can be expected I suppose."

Yamcha said "Poor kid. You really loved your Dad, didn't you?"

Gohan gave him a look and asked "Is Krillin bald?"

"Okay, okay dumb question! I'm just trying to…I don't really know what I'm trying to do."

Gohan's expression softened and said "It's alright Yamcha. I know what you meant."

Tien was now registering and it was quickly Gohan's turn. "And what's your name?" the tournament official asked

"I'm Son Gohan."

"Your address and phone number?" Gohan responded; the tournament official said "Mount Paozu huh? That sound's kind of lonely."

"We don't mind."

"Right, now I need your age?"

"I'm eleven."

"Uh oh, in that case you need parental consent to enter."

"What! But my mom is already in the stands."

"In that case you'll have to go get her. Next!"

Tien said "Wait don't move I've called her and told her to come."

The official was confused "I didn't see a phone."

Tien just shrugged but Gohan knew he had used his telepathy. Chi Chi came storming up and said "What is this nonsense! I thought there were no age restrictions."

"There aren't; we just need parental consent for minors." She signed the form and she and Gohan walked away.

Gohan said "We really should have seen it coming."

"Yes but I had found a good spot. Hopefully Bulma saved me a seat."

He left his mother and entered the large building reserved for fighters. There were tons of people in there and Gohan was feeling excited again. He wondered why Vegeta hadn't turned up but then remembered that the Sayian Prince had been very depressed since Goku's death. Vegeta had never proved his superiority and now he would never have the chance. Everyone had been affected somehow by Goku's sacrifice.

A voice behind him said "You asked me to come but don't seem all that excited yourself."

Gohan turned and exclaimed "Piccolo you came!"

"Of course I did. I trained hard for the Cell Game and was virtually useless. This way my new skills don't go to waste." Gohan grinned and once again began looking forward to a great tournament.

The tournament passed in a whirl of excitement for Chi Chi. Gohan sailed right through the preliminaries and the semi finals. She was pleased when Trunks advanced and surprised that Piccolo surrendered to Krillin. Everyone was then moved to Battle Island II where the finals would take place.

"Well Bulma our sons are finally going up against each other."

Bulma said "Trunks will easily defeat his fake alien and win this silly race."

"No Gohan will win."

The two women watched the screen and were soon horrified to discover that real aliens had taken over the tournament and that everyone was in danger. "Oh no Gohan is in trouble. This is entirely my fault, I encouraged him to enter."

"Same with me and Trunks" Bulma moaned.

After a while the screen went black and no body could see what was going on. Bulma and Chi Chi clung to each other in sheer terror for their children. The only clues they had were the rumblings and explosions which just made them feel worse. Finally there was what felt like an earthquake and everything settled down.

An announcer came on to the central stand and said "Everything is alright ladies and gentlemen. The alien threat has been dealt with and the fighters are being given medical care."

That was Bulma and Chi Chi needed to hear and they were off like a shot. They fought their way through to the infirmary and found their children, plus Krillin, lying in beds.

"Oh Gohan, I'm sorry I encouraged you to enter. You could have been killed."

"I'm fine Mom."

"Oh if you're fine why are you in here?" He grinned sheepishly and a doctor stepped forward and explained that the patients were to be immediately moved to an actual hospital. After the doctor left to organize the move Gohan asked "Why can't we just get some Senzu beans?"

Chi Chi said "Because the world knows that you three got beat up so you have to heal normally or people will wonder what's up." Gohan put his head back to his pillow and breathed a deep sigh.


	3. In the Hospital

Chapter 3: In the Hospital

Krillin, Trunks, and Gohan were put into a shared room in the hospital. They had frequent visitors, mostly Bulma and Chi Chi. Both were upset that they didn't get the grand prize even though Gohan kept reminding them that no one got it.

"Mom no one won the tournament meaning there is no grand prize."

"I know but I was so looking forward to that money and that vacation. Oh speaking of money, your grandfather is coming to visit today Gohan."

"Hooray!"

"In fact he should be arriving soon. I'll go meet him."

As she left the room Gohan sighed "I like visitors but I'd love to out of here."

Trunks said "It's not so bad. Just be patient a little longer as your Sayian blood goes to work."

Krillin whined "Lucky half Sayians and their advanced healing."

Gohan said "Krillin it's not that advanced, just a little more so than a human's that's all."

He still looked sulky but muttered "At least the nurses are hot."

Gohan overheard this and it made him curious about something but a booming voice drowned out his question.

"There's my grandson, the great hero!" The Ox King had entered the room and was acting as subtle as ever.

"Grandpa, don't call me that."

"But you told us all about the battle with Bojack and how you pounded him!"

"Yeah but the world thinks Hercule did it."

"Oh I guess you don't want all of his fame and fortune, huh?" Chi Chi, who had been sitting back, letting these two visit, looked up at the mention of fortune.

Gohan said "Nope. I just want to have a normal life."

Krillin said "I'll take the fortune part if you don't want it" and everyone laughed.

When the Ox King finally had to leave and Chi Chi walked him to the door, Gohan asked "Krillin why does it matter if the nurses are hot? I thought you were in love with Android 18."

"Well when she vanishes off the face of the Earth, what am I supposed to do? Besides kid, surely you enjoy them too."

"Well they are pretty."

"Pretty! Gohan you need to hurry up and hit puberty."

"What does that mean? I think the nurses are kind and pretty women."

Trunks said "Good for you Gohan. At least some people can look at a woman and not instantly think of sex."

"Hey stop making me sound like Master Roshi! Geez make one comment around here…" Gohan and Trunks just laughed.

That night Gohan lay awake while the other two slept. For one thing he knew that Chi Chi hadn't left yet and would want to wish him good night. Another reason was he was thinking about the fight with Bojack. He had been afraid to unleash his full power because he was afraid he might go crazy again causing someone else to pay the ultimate price. But what he was really thinking about was when Goku impossibly appeared for a few seconds to give him the push he needed. It hadn't been exactly a happy reunion but it was a reunion. He'd been waiting for an opportunity to discuss it with Mom ever since it happened but the hospital didn't afford those very often.

He heard a noise at the door but it was simply Chi Chi slipping in.

"Still awake are you?" she whispered. He nodded and she said "I thought you might like some good news. I didn't get a chance to tell you but the doctor said you can come home tomorrow. He said you can finish your recovery there."

"That is good news. What about Krillin and Trunks?"

"I don't know; I expect they'll be out as well." Suddenly she grimaced and clutched her stomach.

"Mom, are you still feeling nauseous?"

"Just a bit, it's really nothing serious."

"Mom, why don't you get one of the doctors here to look at you just in case?"

Chi Chi felt it better not to argue; Gohan was still dealing with the loss of his father so it was only natural to become overprotective of her. "All right, I'll see if one can give me a quick check up when I come to get you tomorrow."

Gohan nodded and said "Mom I have something…"

At that moment a nurse poked her head in and said "Mrs. Son visiting hours are long since over. I'm afraid I must insist that you leave."

She sighed and said "Alright I'm coming." She turned back to Gohan and said "Goodnight Gohan, I love you."

"I love you too Mom." He sadly watched her leave, taking with her another chance to discus the brief appearance of his dead father. He settled back in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It turned out that all three patients were being released that day. Trunks and Krillin were struggling into their clothes while Gohan, who was already dressed, sat on his bed and waited for his mother to come back. True to her word she had arranged for a doctor to check her for signs of illness. He knew it was silly but he didn't want anything to happen to her so soon after losing Dad.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Krillin saying "I can not wait to get a senzu bean down my throat!"

Gohan asked "But what about the doctors wanting to check on you and remove the casts?"

"Who cares, the world has seen us in the hospital so what does it matter if we have a few baffled doctors?"

Trunks said "I agree. I'm going to heal myself and head home. I'm needed in the reconstruction of my world."

Gohan said "I bet there is a lot to do."

"Yeah but we'll manage."

Suddenly they heard Chi Chi scream; Gohan instantly jumped up and attempted to run and see what was wrong. Unfortunately his injured legs had other ideas and he face planted. Trunks, whose legs weren't so injured, helped him to his feet.

"That was Mom" Gohan exclaimed "I've got to see what's wrong."

A doctor came into the room and said "Gohan your mother wants to see you." The doctor helped him walk to his office where Chi Chi was sitting in a chair looking quite weak. The doctor settled Gohan in another chair and quietly left the room.

"Mom what's wrong? I heard you scream."

"Oh that was from shock."

"Shock from what?"

She took a deep breath and said "Gohan it turns out I'm not sick."

He grinned and said "That's really great!"

She went on "It turns out I'm pregnant."

Gohan froze with the smile still on his face and felt the room start spinning.


	4. Reactions

Chapter 4: Reactions

"Gohan? Gohan honey, are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah Mom I'm fine, I think."

"You looked like you were going to pass out for a moment."

Gohan shook his head and asked "Mom did I hear you right, did you say that you're pregnant?"

She nodded and said "I know that we weren't expecting this but isn't it wonderful? You're going to be a big brother!"

Gohan, who was still absorbing the information, asked "Mom are you sure that you're alright? You did scream earlier."

"Well I won't say that it didn't come as a shock but now I'm excited and… a little scared."

At this point the doctor slipped back into the office and asked "How did he take it, Mrs. Son?"

"I don't think even he knows yet."

"Oh no, I'm fine, I'm just still a little bowled over."

The doctor sat down behind his desk said "Certainly this has come as an unexpected shock; what with the father having recently passed away and now that disaster at the Intergalactic Tournament. Ma'am, if you feel that you have too much on your plate already, there are some options we can discuss."

Chi Chi's face clouded and said "There is nothing to discuss. If you're going to mention abortion, that is never an option and when this child is born I'm keeping it."

Gohan nodded and said "I agree entirely."

The doctor nodded and said "All right then, Gohan you are going to have to help your mother through this."

"Of course I will." Chi Chi beamed at how well Gohan was taking all of this. "Although I haven't thoroughly examined your mother and gone through her medical records, she seems to be a strong, healthy woman so hopefully this process won't be too difficult."

Chi Chi said "My pregnancy with Gohan was pretty smooth."

"Excellent! Now Gohan I still need to discuss a few things with your mother, so if you'd like to get back to your friends…"

Gohan nodded and carefully got to his feet. "Mom do you want me to wait to tell them?"

She said "I see no reason to wait."

He carefully left the room and made his slow trek back to where he had spent the last several days with Krillin and Trunks. His legs were actually feeling stronger and he made he was soon at his destination.

Krillin asked "What's going on? Is Chi Chi alright?"

Gohan sank onto the nearest bed and nodded.

"Then what was that scream?" Trunks asked.

Gohan took a deep breath and said "Mom just found out that she's having a baby."

Both listeners were silent for a moment before Krillin said "That's great! You too must be so excited!"

Trunks said "Awesome!"

Gohan grinned and found, now that the shock was finally subsiding, he was really happy. "I'm going to be a brother!" he beamed.

Trunks said "And I bet you make a great one."

"Stop it Trunks, you're embarrassing me!" At this everyone, even Gohan, started laughing.

At this moment Bulma stuck her head into the room and said "What's going on? I come here to pick up Krillin and Trunks and discover that I've missed some joke."

Trunks said "It's not a joke Mom but I thing Gohan should tell you."

She turned her attention to Gohan who said "We just found out that I have a little brother or sister on the way."

Bulma had to grab the chest of drawers to keep herself steady; "You're serious, Chi Chi is pregnant?"

The three of them nodded and Bulma said "I can't believe it! Gohan, you must be so excited."

"Excited but a little scared."

Bulma said "Nonsense you'll be a great brother."

Krillin said "Imagine if it's a girl. Life in that house would never be the same again!"

Bulma's face clouded but she said "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Gohan I'm just…wow!"

Trunks suddenly asked "Mom speaking of babies, where am I? Surely you didn't leave me with Grandma?"

"No, your Grandpa is babysitting."

"Oh good, no offense to Grandma but she can be a bit distractible."

"I know, boy do I know."

Chi Chi now appeared saying "Gohan are you ready to…Oh hi Bulma."

"Hello! I just heard the good news."

Chi Chi said "Ah so Gohan did tell."

Krillin and Trunks said their congratulations and Bulma went on "You must be so happy."

Chi Chi said "I'm happy about the baby but not about the work it will require. Goku being dead will only make things more difficult."

Bulma nodded sympathetically and said "It won't be easy but I'm confident you'll manage with help from family and friends. In fact let me start by giving you and Gohan a lift home."

"That would be great, wouldn't it Gohan?"

He nodded silently and Bulma asked "What's wrong? A minute ago you were grinning from ear to ear and now you're all solemn."

"Oh, it's nothing." But as he prepared to leave he found himself thinking about how much responsibility a baby was and whether or not he could handle it.


	5. Mother and Son

Chapter 5: Mother and Son

Gohan was in way over his head. He had been left in charge of the baby while Chi Chi was away for the day. It kept crying and wailing and nothing Gohan did would make it stop.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…" but that only inspired more wailing. He tried to find the baby's bottle but it had vanished. He turned around and found that he was surrounded by at least a dozen crying babies. He shrank away in fear and bumped into someone. He turned around and saw that it was Goku.

"Dad, thank goodness it's you! I need your help."

Goku merely smiled and said "I can't do that. I can't help you in any way." His smile became a grin as he said "But don't worry; it's for the good of the planet." With that he teleported away, leaving Gohan trapped in a mountain of multiplying babies.

Gohan suddenly found himself sitting up in bed. "

It was a dream" he muttered to himself "It was all a dream."

It was the morning after he had come home from the hospital. He was completely healed due to a visit to Kami's Lookout (where they tried to describe Chi Chi's pregnancy to Dende with comedic results) so he got up and stretched before sitting back down on the bed. He thought about his dream and tried to make sense of it. He understood the mountain of helpless babies to be a manifestation of his own nervousness but the part with Goku troubled him. Goku would never be so flippant and happy if his son was in trouble or needed help. Was he really this angry with his father for choosing to stay dead?

His stomach growled causing him to break out of his thoughts.

"Breakfast now, soul searching later" he said as he dressed himself in a tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He went into the kitchen and found Chi Chi asleep at the table surrounded by papers. "Mom, mom wake up."

He gently shook her awake; "Oh my, I must have dropped off right here." Gohan sat down and picked up one of the papers she had been working on; it was a list of things babies needed divided under the headings of "We Have" and "We Need to Get." The other papers were all similar nature.

Gohan said "Mom isn't it a little soon to start worrying about this stuff?"

"Nonsense! With it only being the two of us we need to be as prepared as possible."

Gohan hesitated for a moment before saying "Mom I had a dream last night…" and he proceeded to recount the entire thing.

Chi Chi listened carefully without interruption before saying "And I thought I was worrying too much. Gohan you will do fine as an older brother."

"But Mom I'll need to be more than a brother; with Dad gone I'll be my sibling's father figure!"

"And you're worried about that?! Gohan, you are very intelligent, responsible, loving, and gentle. I have every confidence that you will do magnificently." Gohan's face had turned the color of a tomato but he was smiling. Chi Chi went on "As for Goku's role in your dream, obviously you are still missing him very much and are naturally feeling angry. It was obvious how much you loved Goku and you had a very close relationship with him. In fact sometimes I felt jealous of that relationship."

Gohan said "I'm sorry Mom"

And she said "Forget it; we had our own bond although it usually involved text books."

Gohan said "Mom I haven't told you about what really helped me defeat Bojack."

"And what might that be?"

"It was Dad." Chi Chi looked bewildered so Gohan explained "I don't know how he did it but he was there. He stopped Bojack from breaking my back and then carried me to the ground whilst telling me that I had the strength to end this crisis. The whole thing lasted for only a few seconds but I know it happened because I finally had the courage to go Super Sayian 2."

Chi Chi shook her head as though trying to absorb this but then smiled and said "You see Gohan; your father did what he felt was best for the planet but still cares about you deeply. I understand that it will probably still be a while until you completely work through these emotions but I hope that thought helps."

"It does help Mom. We'll get through this together."

She smiled and said "I know we will. Now how about some breakfast? It's a good thing I never lost the habit of cooking for Goku because I'm eating for two now."

Gohan laughed and felt a thousand times better than he had when he'd woken up.


	6. Tea with Krillin

Chapter 6: Tea with Krillin

"Here you go Gohan just, how you like it."

"Thanks Krillin!"

They were in the living room of the Turtle House drinking tea. Master Roshi was out for the day so Gohan had thought it a good opportunity to get together and chat.

"So" Krillin asked "How's your mother doing?"

"She's doing pretty well under the circumstances."

"How big is she getting?"

Gohan choked on his tea and gasped "What!?"

"Sorry, I was merely asking a question, I didn't know you'd take offence like that."

"I wasn't offended; your wording merely caught me off guard. Let's just say that she's definitely showing."

Krillin grinned and said "I bet she just loves that!"

"Well she tries not to look in mirrors too often." At this they both burst out laughing.

Gohan said "I am being so rude to her."

Krillin said "Oh it's just a harmless laugh. Any way it's good to see you holding up so well."

"Mom and I are supporting each other. And besides Dad is probably having a blast up in heaven."

Krillin said "There's no probably about it; I know that Goku is up there training and laughing it up with the hero's of old while we're stuck down here. He's actually the lucky one if you stop and think about it."

"Yep" Gohan took another sip of tea and said "Can you imagine Dad sparring with Hercules?"

"Poor old Herc would never know what hit him."

Gohan smiled and said "I know someone he's seeing a lot of."

Krillin asked "Who?"

"Grandpa Gohan, who else?"

"Right, how could I not have thought about him?"

"I can't wait till I get to heaven and meet the man I was named after."

They both took another drink of tea and Gohan said "Enough about me; how have you been Krillin?"

Krillin blushed slightly and said "Things have been going…well."

Gohan asked "Has Android 18 finally resurfaced?"

Krillin blushed even redder and said "Yes."

Gohan smiled slyly and said "Judging by the color of your face I'd say things are looking up for the two of you."

"Oh shut up! What do you know about such things!?"

Gohan began laughing so hard that he fell over and started rolling around on the floor. "And just what, prey tell, is so funny?"

"Your face; your whole expression a minute ago was priceless!" Krillin grabbed a pillow and hurled it right at Gohan's face. "Alright, I'm sorry." He sat up and quickly drained his tea cup.

Krillin said "Let's change the subject; do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

Gohan shook his head saying "We decided we didn't want to know until it was born." "Why?" "No particular reason; it's just what we decided."

"Oh okay; I suppose you guys have started considering names."

"Of course; Mom has a whole list of possibilities."

"What do you think?"

"Well I really have no idea if it turns out to be a girl but if it's a boy…"

"What? Please don't say Goku Jr."

Gohan said "I considered that one but then decided that I like the name Goten."

"You mean ten as in sky or heaven?"

"Yep! I haven't talked to Mom about it yet but I think that it is fitting. It's not necessarily a tribute to Dad but he did go to heaven so that we can live. This child is living proof of the peaceful world he helped to create."

Krillin nodded and said "You are one very smart and thoughtful kid Gohan. You be sure to talk to Chi Chi about that name."

"I will. I have a feeling that she'll really like it."

* * *

**Yes I know it's short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. **


	7. Gohan's Helping Hand

**Sorry it took much longer than normal to update. I was having a bad case of writers block.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Gohan's Helping Hand

As time continued to pass, Gohan began taking his role in helping his mother very seriously. He was treating Chi Chi like a queen and trying to do everything for her.

"Gohan, honey, this is a bit ridiculous" she said as he brought her another breakfast in bed.

"Don't try to tell me to tell me you don't enjoy it."

"It is rather nice" she sheepishly admitted "But I keep telling you that I can take care of myself."

"No way Mom; what if you over exert yourself and harm the baby."

"Gohan, now you're just being silly!"

"Maybe you're right but I'm still going to do as much as I can around here. Now you should eat your breakfast."

Chi Chi took a bite of the eggs and smiled; "You're cooking has really been improving, I'm impressed."

"Thanks Mom; I'm going to go have my own breakfast now. If you need anything, just shout." She assured him that she would and he trekked to the kitchen. After breakfast he washed the dishes and cleaned up the stove.

"Now to gather some firewood" he reminded himself and he set off into the woods. He walked at a leisurely pace and enjoyed the early morning feel of the forest. The birds were singing there was a gentle breeze blowing and the sky was beautifully clear. "It's so warm today that we might not need this much firewood." He glanced at the pile of wood he had carefully gathered and said "Oh well, luck favors the prepared."

He deposited the wood behind the house and went inside. He froze when he found Chi Chi washing her own breakfast dishes.

"Oh no, I forgot to come collect yours!"

"Gohan, while I do appreciate what you are doing, I refuse to be treated like a total invalid."

"But Mom I just don't think you should be working; it might not be good for the baby."

She turned and said "You turned out all right didn't you?"

"Touché"

"Now stop worrying so much; I know what I'm doing and if I really do need your help then I'll call for you."

Gohan blushed slightly and said "Okay Mom."

She responded "Now that that is finally settled I think I'm going outside to enjoy this beautiful day." She dried her hands, picked up a book she was reading and went outside to sit in the sun.

Gohan smiled and thought how foolish he'd been. It was one thing to try to be helpful and quite another to rob her of her independence. For the past several days he had been cooking all the meals and doing every chore with very little rest. He'd done his best to ignore his exhaustion but yesterday he'd actually fallen asleep in his soup. He'd woken up rather quickly but not before Chi Chi had come by and laughed at him. That should have been the end of it, but no, this morning he'd persisted in his "don't let mom lift a finger" ways. It was time to start working with Mom and not against her and he'd start by letting her know it.

He quickly made a cup of tea just how Chi Chi liked it and found her sitting in the sun with her book. "Here you go Mom."

"Now Gohan, I thought we'd just discussed this…"

"No, this isn't more of that waiting on you hand and foot nonsense; this is simply a kind gesture to show that while I still want to help you through this I am going to pull back a bit."

She smiled and accepted the tea; "That's good to hear. Now if you really want to help out the kitchen floor could stand to be swept."

"Consider it done and in a little bit I'm making lunch."

"Only if you let me handle supper."

"It's a deal!"

That evening they sat nice and warm in the kitchen as a storm raged outside.

"And it was so nice earlier" Chi Chi mused.

Gohan shrugged "Who can really predict the weather?" Chi Chi nodded her agreement and took another bite chicken. Gohan noticed her wince and asked "Mom what's wrong? You've been looking uncomfortable all evening."

"It's nothing."

"You're sure about that? It's not the baby is it?"

"Of course not; the baby isn't due for several more weeks." Gohan nodded and said "I was just checking." A crash of thunder shook the house and both Chi Chi and Gohan jumped. "Wow this is a real tempest" Gohan observed "I can't believe we had no signs of it coming."

The phone rang and Gohan said "I'll get it." He picked up the receiver and said "Hello, Son residence?"

Krillin's voice said "Hi Gohan. Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, why do you ask?"

"I was watching the news and they mentioned a terrible storm in the Mount Paozu region. I was worried about you guys and decided to check in."

"Thanks but everything is just fine…" He heard Chi Chi gasp in pain and spun around; "Mom what's wrong?"

"You know how I said the baby's not due yet? Well I think it has other ideas!"

Gohan felt the color drain from his face as Krillin said "Hello, hello, are you still there?"

He put the phone back to his ear and said "Correction, Krillin, everything is not fine."


	8. Storm and Stress

Chapter 8: Storm and Stress

"What! What's going on?" Krillin wanted to know.

"It's Mom; we think she's having the baby."

"But…but isn't it about a month early!?"

"Yes! Krillin I don't know what to do!"

"You can calm down, for starters. I'm heading over there right now so don't worry."

The line went dead and Gohan hung up. "Mom, Krillin is on his way over. Are you alright?"

She was breathing deeply but answered "Yes, I think so, at least for the time being."

"Do you need anything?" She winced and shook her head.

Another crash of thunder shook the house and the lights went out.

"Oh that's nice" Gohan sarcastically exclaimed.

"Gohan, please calm down. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry Mom!" He sat down and tried to calm himself. Chi Chi gasped in pain but Gohan knew this was to be expected. After a few minutes he asked "Mom, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Apart from painful contractions, I'm just perfect."

"Oh man, where is Krillin? We need to get you to a hospital."

Just then the door burst open, causing both Chi Chi and Gohan scream.

"It's me!" Krillin shouted as he struggled to shut the door. After finally succeeding he rushed over to check on Chi Chi; "Are you doing alright?"

"No; this baby seems determined to be born tonight."

Gohan added "She needs to go to a hospital."

Krillin, who looked doubtful, said "Well I brought Master Roshi's old submarine/plane but would it be safe to transport her in this gale?"

Chi Chi said "Unless you know how to deliver a baby let's get going!"

Krillin nodded and they prepared to depart. He went out first and un-capsulized the plane and started it up while Gohan quickly carried Chi Chi outside and settled her in.

The going was terrible; the fierce winds kept threatening to blow them off course and more than once Krillin had to serve around a bolt of lightning.

"Blast this weather!" he cursed as Chi Chi moaned in the back seat.

"You're going to be fine Mom, both you and the baby will be fine!" At that exact moment a bolt of lightning grazed the plane and the electrical disturbance caused the engine to stall. The craft plummeted and splashed down in a lake. It floated, due to its dual purpose as a submarine, but the three travelers were rocked from side to side on the turbulent waters.

"Krillin get us in the air again" Gohan pleaded but the engine refused to start.

"I'm trying Gohan! Start you piece of junk, start!"

Chi Chi cried out louder than ever and Gohan swore. "Excuse me, young man!"

"Sorry Mom" but he secretly thought that his language was the least of their concerns right now. The wind and the current continued to move the craft around the lake but Krillin's efforts to restart the engine proved fruitless.

Gohan said "We may have to abandon the plane and fly Mom there ourselves." Before either Krillin or Chi Chi could respond the craft slammed into a rock and the three passengers were violently jostled. Chi Chi's head was thrown against the glass dome of the plane and she was rendered unconscious.

Gohan swore again, picked up his mother, and left the plane without a word to Krillin. He rocketed through the raging winds and pouring rain and soon broke free of the storm. He didn't break pace but continued his journey. He soon found himself over a city and dropped lower to search for a hospital. It didn't take him long to spot one and he descended right outside of the emergency room. He paused for a moment to check on his mother, who was still unconscious yet wore an expression of discomfort, before entering and demanding help.

A doctor approached and asked "What on Earth is this?"

"My mother is having a baby but had an accident on the way here. Please help her!" Chi Chi was immediately wheeled away and Gohan was left to fill out some paperwork but had extreme difficulty due to his shaking hands.

"Here let me help." Gohan turned to see that Krillin had caught up and was standing behind him. He filled out the forms while Gohan dictated the information. Gohan turned in the paperwork and asked about his mother.

"Everything is being done for both her and the child. I advise that you take a seat in the waiting room and try to calm down before you make yourself ill."

Krillin led Gohan to a chair and they sat to wait. "Don't worry kid; the doctors know exactly what they are doing."

"But what if something goes wrong, Krillin?! What if Mom is hurt too badly for anything to be done? I've already lost Dad; I don't know what I'd do if I lost the rest of my family." He broke down in tears and leaned against Krillin who, although feeling distinctly awkward, put his arms around the distraught eleven year old. Gohan buried his face in Krillin's shoulders and continued to cry as the two friends waited for news about Chi Chi.


	9. Waiting

Chapter 9: Waiting

After a while Gohan pulled away and wiped away his tears "Oh Krillin, I feel like an idiot breaking down like that."

"Hey don't worry about it kid; with all that's going on right now you deserve a good cry."

"Thanks but I still feel embarrassed."

Krillin patted him on the back and asked him if he wanted a drink. He nodded and Krillin quickly returned with a coffee for himself and a soda for Gohan. "You've got to keep your chin up; your mother would hate to see you all depressed like this."

"But what if something goes wrong?" he asked again "What will I do if she…if she…"

"Do you really think we'd let anything happen to you? You'd be more than welcome to live with me; I seriously doubt Master Roshi would object."

"Thanks but it won't be needed because Mom is going to be just fine."

Krillin said "That's the spirit. I bet she's already awake and bossing the poor doctors around."

The two friends laughed at this rather likely situation and several people stared. Gohan and Krillin quickly hushed up but with grins on their faces. Gohan took another drink of his soda and said "I do wish I knew what was going on."

"Yeah me too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gohan said "I'm really glad you're here Krillin. You're a good friend."

Krillin blushed but said "Same to you kid!" They smiled at each other but didn't say anything more.

The silent vigil stretched on into the night until Krillin finally asked "So do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I think Mom is hoping for a girl but as for me, I really don't know." He thought for a moment and continued; "I think I'd like to have a little brother. That would be a lot of fun."

"You're only just now thinking about this?"

"No, I've thought about it. I've also talked to Mom about my thoughts on the name."

"And what did she say?"

"She thinks Goten is a wonderful idea."

"Excellent. I hope it's a boy for your sake, having a brother is awesome!"

"How would you know, Krillin? You're an only child."

"Your Dad was my brother in spirit. Gosh, I loved that man!"

Gohan responded "His death must have been really hard on you, huh?"

"You got that right."

"And yet you were the one supporting me at the Cell Game, sort of like you are now."

"Oh shut up, you're making me blush."

"Well it's true. You were also the only one to stick up for Android 18."

"Oh be quiet kid, you're the amazing one. You have all of that power and strength and yet martial arts are just a hobby to you."

"What's so special about that? I just don't look at fighting the same way you do. I still say you're the amazing one with how you can be so strong in these types of situations."

"Hey you saw me blow up after Yamcha died way back when."

"Oh nobody's perfect." Suddenly both of them saw the absurdity of this conversation and burst out laughing for a second time.

At this point, the doctor who Gohan had met upon arrival approached them. "Er, excuse me."

The pair instantly sobered up and Gohan asked "What is it? Is it about Mom?"

"Yes it is; that was quite a blow to the head but your mother is doing just fine."

Gohan's face split into a wide grin and Krillin said "That's awesome!"

The doctor continued "You can see her now and your new baby brother."

Even though he had known it was coming for months, the doctor's words still made Gohan quite dizzy and Krillin had to help him to his feet before they could begin the walk to Chi Chi's room.


	10. Goten

Chapter 10: Goten

Gohan paused as they reached Chi Chi's room and Krillin asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that this is a big moment."

Gohan took a deep breath and opened the door; Chi Chi sat up slightly and grinned when he entered. Other than the bandage around her head she looked perfectly fine. But what attracted his and Krillin's eyes the most was the baby lying in her arms.

"Just look at him Gohan" Chi Chi said in tones of awe "Isn't he simply wonderful?"

"He's…he's…" Gohan's legs gave way and he fell into the chair beside her bed.

"Gohan, honey, are you alright?!"

He nodded and said "It's just that I'm so happy!"

Krillin, who had respectfully hung back, stepped forward and said "Congratulations Chi Chi! He's just amazing!" He looked closer and observed "I know he was only just born and all but he already reminds me of his Dad."

She nodded her agreement and turned to Gohan; "Do want to hold him?"

"Uh…sure." He picked up the sleeping baby with infinite care and cradled him in his arms. Tears of joy leaked out of his eyes as he said "It's really true isn't it? I'm a brother!" Krillin and Chi Chi merely nodded and grinned. "What's his name mom?"

"It's Goten of course, the name that you so wisely thought of."

"Oh Mom, you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Mom he's just…just…perfect!" At that precise moment, Goten woke up and began wailing his lungs out. "Uh maybe not perfect" he said as the other two laughed.

As Gohan handed Goten back to Chi Chi, Krillin leaned in and asked "He, uh, doesn't have a tail does he?"

"Not yet; Bulma says that Trunks never had one so maybe he won't."

Gohan said "I suppose the odds might be greatly reduced with half-Sayians."

"But you had one" Krillin observed.

"I've never been very usual have I?"

The Doctor entered the room and said "I realize that this is a very joyous occasion but I'm afraid I have to break it up. Gohan do you realize what time it is, your mother needs rest."

"Can't I stay in here tonight?"

The Doctor considered for a moment before answering "If you let your mother rest, then sure."

Krillin said his farewells as the Doctor took Goten back to the hospital nursery. Gohan settled back into the chair and said "Good night Mom."

"Good night Gohan, sweet dreams."

It took a few days for everything to settle back into normalcy. As soon as Chi Chi was released from the hospital Bulma had insisted on having a party to celebrate Goten's birth. Everyone was thrilled about the addition to the Son family and they all noted a strong resemblance to Goku. Bulma had decided to introduce Goten to Trunks who just sat staring as Goten cried. Vegeta had been absent from the festivities but Gohan thought he glimpsed him on the way out of Capsule Corp. He was gone when Gohan turned to look again but he had seemed to be smiling.

Back at home Gohan was coping with the reality of having a baby brother. He kept them up half of the night with his crying and Gohan had yet to change him without being peed on.

"Kid" Goten muttered as it happened again "I love you but you're getting on my last nerve."

"Welcome to parenthood, Gohan." He rolled his eyes at his mother's words and finished changing Goten. Chi Chi then picked him up and began rocking him.

"I really to appreciate all of your help."

"You're welcome, I just wish the work wasn't so messy." He was silent for a moment then started giggling.

"What is it?"

"I was just trying to imagine Dad taking care of a baby."

"He actually did a surprisingly good job with you, most of the time anyway."

Gohan's face fell and he said "It's sad that Goten will never know him."

"Years of experience have taught me to never say never and besides he'll know Goku through you. You're more like him than you realize." He felt himself swell with pride at these words but couldn't think of anything to say so he simply excused himself so he could go get cleaned up.

In the bathroom he took of his shirt and began washing off Goten's pee. He paused when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Mom thought that he was like Dad, huh. There were a few glaring differences but he realized that there was a whole field's worth of common ground.

"I'll make you proud Dad. I'll be the best big brother/father figure the world has seen because I learned from the best."

* * *

** The End! ****I hope everybody enjoyed it!**


End file.
